"Tyrant"
* * |type = Sniper|grade = |released = 13.2.0|efficiency/_damage = 59|fire_rate = 71|capacity = 10 (max 100)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = All|cost = 340 (240 in discount)|level_required = 32|firing_sound = |theme = Military/Desert Camouflage-themed}} The "Tyrant" is a Sniper weapon released in the 13.2.0 update. Appearance *It is a bolt-action sniper rifle with the desert camouflage. It is equipped with the 10X sniper scope and the rigid stock with the arm rest. Strategy It has ultimate damage, low fire rate, average capacity and above-average mobility. Tips *Use this as something for free armor. *Use this weapon at long distances to maximize the scope's usefulness. *Aiming for the opponent's head is always recommended. *Its 10x scope makes it a devastating weapon from a long distance. *Unlike most sniper weapons, it has a hidden ability to have the 2X damage multiplier when aiming at the head. *When against an unarmored opponent, aim for the center of mass instead. They will be downed in a single bodyshot, and aiming for the center of mass can make aiming easier. *This can one shot players so try to be accurate so you can get fast kills. *Take the time to aim first if locked in a sniper duel. *Use this weapon in long ranges. **It can be also used in short ranges, if you are skilled enough. *It lacks the ability to break through walls, so be careful when engaging players with weapons with wall break. *Due to the high damage, this rifle is one of the best sniper rifles in the game and it should be used in long ranged battles. *Even if you miss the first shot, keep calm and try again, as this Sniper's average fire rate will allow you to fire again in no time; do not panic. *Having an area damage weapon ready would also be a wise move, in case you need to reload or there are multiple enemies. *This weapon has a medium-high mobility, but not the best. So if you want to be extremely mobile, equip a melee that have at least a mobility of 90. Counters *Engage the users using high mobility and high-efficiency weapons. *Use a shotgun, submachine-gun or assault rifle to take him or her out from close range. This weapon is not as effective at close range, especially when the opponent has high movement speed. Be aware of highly skilled players, as they still can kill you regardless of range. *Get close with a weapon with lots of damage, however, if you approach head-on, experienced players can kill you without using the scope. Ambush the user or attack from behind for the best results. *A fast-firing weapon with a scope such as the Guerrilla Rifle will make the most of the weapon's slow firing speed. *Avoid routes which other users are known to frequent. *Area damage weapons are good counters due to their knockbacks where it will mess the users' aim. Use them in a range where the users can't mostly dodge the projectiles. *Taking cover is recommended when engaging a player with this weapon, due to the weapon's lack of ability to break through walls. *Rush the user using a deadly close quarters weapon such as Frozen Dragon or Gas Launcher. However, do not rush them head-on, as experienced players can kill you without using the scope. *A semi-effective counter to this weapon is using weapons or gadgets with the Slowing Targets down attribute. However, be aware that skilled users would know how to counter this counter. *This weapon is mostly a one shot kill, unless you have a Resurrection at hand, be careful when engaging these users at basically all ranges. *Try to run away cause this weapon is like a killer weapon. Once you are targeted you WILL die pretty fast. Try to stay in covered areas such as trees or hills. Try to jump around and swap to Battle Shovel for mobility. *Superior firerate weapon such as Royal Fighter chews down his/her health rapidly if unnoticed. Trivia *The design of this sniper weapon itself is somewhat based from the Truvelo CMS sniper rifle. *It looks like the derivative of the Elephant Hunter Mk.II. *Supposedly, this weapon is the reskinned version of the Torture Rifle, but it was later scrapped for repetitiveness. *It shares the same desert camouflage of the Barracks but with lighter hue (except the stripes). *Its efficiency was updated in the 15.8.0 update to comply with the real Pixel Gun's efficiency system (max efficiency is 59). Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Single shots Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Armor Bonus Category:Event Set